Sakura's Suprise
by SakuraxSasuke
Summary: Sakura is faced with being betroth to someone that she doesn't even know..but shes in for a little suprise SasuxSaku
1. Ch 1 What the hell did I ever do to you

1Chapter 1  
What the Hell did I ever do to you? 

"I'M GETTIN MARRIED?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "This is not possible!" She said suddenly pacing within her father's study. Her father sighed slowly and stood up to his overreacting daughter.  
"Sakura you're overreacting-"he said at once looking at her. She fell back in the couch and gave a look of utter total shock; as if he lost his head and grew two new ones.  
"OVERREACTING! YOU JUST TOOK MY CHANCES AWAY OF EVER BEING WITH A REAL MAN AND NOT SOME LOSER MY DAD SET ME UP WITH." she yelled once more and ran her hands through her long flower pink hair. -This cannot be happening, what did I ever do to deserve such a punishment- she thought sourly ready to pull her hair out. "I'll never have a boyfriend now..." she whimpered out. Her dad gave her a meek look at that statement. He walked toward her and sat next to her and placed a hand on her head. She only jerked away angrily grumbling about fathers turning evil on you in the last moment. He frowned and sighed once more.  
"Sakura I expected better from you" He said quietly. She only sniffed at that, at the verge of crying her eyes out. She had predicted it would be a hard year; hell it was going to kill her if possible. She was on her last year of school at 17, but this… this...was not what she had in mind, it was like a horrible movie gone wrong. A movie where she could pause in effect at the sweetest of moments and stay in for all eternity but all did was run its stupid little course until in the end, where the young heroine dies a heroic painfully death.   
"Sakura you must understand, I am a strong business partner with many ties to other business and well to make this one work we must make connect these ties to the other company, in which we must involve you, we need a blood connection" He said as calmly as ever.  
"But I don't wanna get married to some weird stranger...I'm already in love with someone..." She groaned.   
-----  
"YOU'RE KIDDING? HAHAHA "  
Sakura merely glared at her blonde friend who was walking with her to school.  
" It's not funny Ino" She hissed.  
"And that's where your wrong Sakura...it's very funny" And with that she continued to laugh.  
"Are you done yet!" Sakura yelled at her friend. Ino only gave a smile but nodded.  
"Wow my Sakura growing up...and off to get married. I guess there's no room for Sasuke anymore, huh" at this Sakura's head fell.  
"Yea...no more flirting…no more...dating…and NO MORE SASUKE!" She whined. Ino only rolled her eyes at the dramatic kuniochi.   
"Maybe...maybe this is a good thing..." Ino said calmly and stopped walking; Sakura stopped her sulking and snapped her head up.   
"Have you gone mad? What the hell would give you that idea!" She snapped again. Ino gave her a straight dead look in the eyes.  
"All you ever think about is Uchiha Sasuke, maybe it's time another man came into your life" She said forwardly.  
"That's not true!" Sakura said defensively   
"Uh, yea it is!" She said with a bored retaliation. "Have you seen your room lately? It's filled with posters of him and other stuff"  
"And what girls isn't? He's a famous celebrity for Kame's sake" Sakura huffed. "Your room used to be filled with it too but since Shikamaru's been your boyfriend you've been an unfaithful fan." Not that Sakura wasn't happy about that; it was only one more girl out of the running for Sasuke.   
"No I just began to see the light!" Ino snapped and glared at her. "Sasuke's a celebrity. He's way out of our league. We don't even know him! It's time you get a boyfriend and forget about him anyway, it was just a childish fantasy I once had and you outta get out of it too, we've been fans of his work for five years now but we'll be going to college next year, its time we stop this" Sakura blinked at her and gave her an annoyed look of distaste.  
"I don't even know who you are anymore" Sakura said and with that she was off walking again. Ino groaned and stalked after her.  
" Sakura, I am serious, I mean it this time, Sasuke's cool to admire but to give up your whole social life to guy you don't even know...its just-"  
" What, is it weird? Well I'm in love with him ok! Excuse me for not cheating on my love for him" Sakura said whirling around.  
"I wasn't going say it wasn't weird…but actually bizarre..." Ino said nonchantly. Sakura eyes twitched and she only growled at her.   
"Sakura you have almost as much guy's in love with you than me" Sakura rolled her eyes at this but continued to listen. "Why not go out with them for once and realize the joy of dating men. You might actually like one of them."  
"Ino I'm meeting my fiancé tonight and getting married once my eighteenth birthday, I have no time for annoying men" Sakura said with out a thought. Ino only sighed and looked back as she heard someone call her name.  
"And speaking of men, here comes mine and two of yours" She said and departed the hot headed girl to talk to her boyfriend.  
- Two of mine…who was she talking about? - Sakura thought then her eyes widened. She began to look back to see who it was and then run off but before she could even look both boy's appeared at in front if her. One with wild blonde hair and the other with caterpillars for eyebrows. Her eye twitched as she realized she would no longer be able to hind from them this morning.  
"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled for an ear tearing greeting.   
"Hi Naruto..." Sakura groaned but put a hand up in the greeting, but Naruto was pushed away instantly by the other he gave her a dreamy look and made her insides knot.  
"Hi my lovely Sakura, how your beauty always brightens my morning like rays as-"   
"Oi I was talking to her first!" Naruto yelled pushing Rock Lee away. "So Sakura I was wondering…would you like to go out for some ramen after school?" her face dropped even more at his question, he asked her almost everyday and always got the same answer...NO WAY IN HELL! Her heart only belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.   
"Hi Sakura..." A quiet voice said from behind her. She turned around to see her other good friend Hyuuga Hinata walking up to her. She stopped and stood next her with blush creeping on her face as she looked over to Naruto.  
"Hi Naruto-kun" She said in barley a whisper. Sakura gain sighed, this time at her shy friend; she wasn't sure what she saw in Naruto.  
"Hey Hinata!" Naruto with a smile. Sakura then smiled.  
"Naruto, why don't you take Hinata instead, I bet she would love to go with you" Sakura said playing at match maker.  
"WHAT?" Both said at once looking at Sakura. Hinata looking like she was gonna faint and Naruto looking discouraged.  
"Sorry Naruto, but I have plans" Sakura said feeling a bit better at what she'd just done. Naruto groaned in disappoint meant but then looked Hinata.   
"Ok Hinata-chan I'll see you at the school gates then at 2:30" he then took off to Iruka-sensei's class.  
"Sakura...why did you-" Hinata began her face redder than possible.  
"Well you've always dreamed of a date with Naruto and now you have him" She gave a smile and turned to leave when Rock Lee was in her face again. She only glared at him and said "Oh I forgot about you"   
"My sweet flower Sakura would you not like to have lunch with me at-"  
"Not if you paid me" She snapped and ran off leaving the sulking boy in depression. .  
----------------   
Sakura groaned inwardly at the dress her mom picked out for her to wear for the dinner when she got home.  
"Mom there's no way I'm wearing this!" She yelled looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
"You look fine dear like a real young lady..." Sakura sighed and threw the dress on her bed. It wasn't that the dress wasn't lovely but that she was hoping to make a bad impression on her 'husband', a chill ran down her back, so he would not want her.  
"Sakura I don't know why you see this as a bad thing…as long as he's hot that's all that matter right?" Ino said on the speaker of her phone in her room. Sakura gave the phone a pissed look and walked to her closet looking for some matching shoes.  
"Explain to me why I became your friend again?" She said taking out some stiletto heels. She knew her friend was probably giving her an annoyed look at the moment.  
"So why are you getting engaged again any way?" Ino finally said on the phone.  
"Something about tying up ties with a blood and business connection or something" Sakura said thoughtlessly, she then heard Ino coughing up on the phone. "Hey Ino-pig you ok?" She said picking up the phone and placing it next to her ear.  
"I'm fine Sakura do you know what that means...a blood tied connection" Ino said nervously on the phone. Sakura raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, "I was thinking it was just that we would be bound by blood when we got married, why?"  
"No! You idiot that's not what it means!" Ino yelled out of the receiver. Sakura pulled away and put the phone down while pulling her school clothes off and then a slip.  
"Ok then what does it mean?" she said, slipping into her black layered dress and then sitting on her bed to put on her shoes.  
"It means that you have to connect blood to seal the business" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Yes I realize that Ino" She said buckling in the straps for her heels and then standing up to look at her self in the mirror.   
"Connect means to fuse blood...in other words you need to have a child! You have to sleep with him to finish the business deal and become pregnant!" Ino waited for a moment to listen to Sakura's ranting but it never came.  
"Sakura...Sakura? Are you even there?"  
"OMG!" Sakura yelled out loud, she hung up the phone instantly and ran down the stairs to her father's study. "Hey Sakura I still had something to tell you!" Ino yelled at the phone but the line went dead. "I had passes to The Uchiha concert" she sighed and called her cell. She would leave a message, hopefully Sakura would get it.   
---------------------  
The pink haired girl sat in her couch angrily waiting for her so-called-husband. He father who she went after to kill, had left during school on an early business trip so only her mom and her would meet her fiancé. She grumbled, cursing her father for this. And her stupid fiancé was almost 2 hours late now for dinner.  
"Mom"  
"Sakura I don't want to hear it, we will wait for him until" the phone rang suddenly and one of the maids got it. She then handed it to Mrs. Haruno and she held the phone to her ear and nodded to the speaker.   
"Yes alright I will tell her" she then hung up and looked at her daughter.  
"It would seem your fiancé had a sudden business he had to attend to so he cannot attend our dinner." Sakura almost exploded as she got and ran up to her room.  
"What the fuck! When I see him, I'm gonna kill him before I can marry him!" She pulled her dress off then pulled on some designer jeans and picked up her cell phone.  
1 new message  
Sakura sighed and listened to the voice mail. Her eyes widened as she heard Ino's voice on the phone.  
"SASUKE! LIVE! YOU TELL ME THIS NOW! DAMN YOU INO" She ran into her closet to find nice top and new matching shoes!   
--------------------------------------  
"OMG I can't believe it. I'm going to see Uchiha Sasuke!" she squealed in the car, well that was until she heard her car wheel hit something. Sakura's heart sank, stopping the car. She got out seeing a flat tire.  
"Oh Kami-sama why me!" She looked at the street...the concert was only two miles away...Sakura flipped her phone open to call a ride...even Naruto but to her disappointment her phone battery was dead! "Arrgh!" she growled and ran a hand through her hair.  
"I'll never see him ..." She groaned.  
Did someone just hate her up there? I mean what the hell had she done to any of them? She stalked down the dark street walking to the concert. She was determined to get there whether she came and few hours late and her feet where dead. She was going to meet him. Sakura wasn't even sure how far away she was now, looking at her pink watch on her small wrist it read 9:45...  
"AARGH when I meet that bastard who made me late for this I'm gonna murder him" Sakura grumbled, her feet cried out once more in protest as she took another step. Sighing, she sat on the curb and moved her hands to her sore feet.  
"No more heels" Sakura said looking at the stunning pumps, no matter how cute they were, they were evil once you put them on.  
"Hey do you need a ride?" A voice called, out on the road. She looked form her temporary sulking mood to see a man, no a handsome man in his red mustang. Sakura yelled inwardly and jumped up.  
"YES! I need a definitely ride the concert hall...it's about a few miles from here...I-"  
"Yes" He gave a warm smile and nodded. "I know...I'm heading there my self" Sakura blinked.   
"Really? I mean the concert started like 6:50. It's almost over now...probably is actually...except the after party and stuff..." She said walking toward the car. He gave a funny look for a moment and then shook his head.  
"I came from some work...I'm the manager of the bands and concert...so I think they'll let me in…and with a guest even..."He said calmly and opened the door for her to get in. Sakura squealed and jumped in.   
"Yea! Are you serious, I can't believe it!" She shut the door and looked around; the car was nice looking on the inside too..." Is it ok if I charge my phone?" She said pulling out her pink flip phone. He looked at her then pointed at the charger plug.  
"Your phone is out?" he said a sudden enthusiasm.   
"Uh, yea...I guess I forgot to charge it, heh stupid me" She plugged her phone in and smiled, with the thought of finally meeting Sasuke. It was like she was in heaven...but not all things are what they seem.  
"Can I turn?" She asked as she heard that the news was on. It was talking about some new tragedy that, intruders of the Sound village mobs had caused another assassination or something. It was one of many things she didn't want to here about.  
"No" He said suddenly and she retreated back sharply, first he was so nice and then so suddenly stoic.  
-Well I guess I should just be grateful for the ride and the backstage pass- she thought falling back into the seat and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"And in other news, we have just finished interviewing Uchiha Sasuke and other celebrities. A great performance and show they put on even after the sudden tragedy they had to go through..." The man turned up the volume as Sakura sat up listening closely...  
-a tragedy? Yea that's right didn't there manager die...- she thought again and she suddenly went stiff. Then who was this man here? She looked over finally to look over at him. He seemed totally calm what-so-ever. Sakura unplugged her phone quickly but no to cause a sudden alarm.  
"Hmm done charging already?" He said smoothly.  
"Yea I think that's enough heh..." She placed in within her purse and was ready to pull out a kunai, when he suddenly pulled over onto the curb and pulled the keys out the ignition.  
"I need a smoke real quick...no worries we are only about 2 blocks away now" he said pulling out some cigarettes. She only nodded.  
"You have a lighter?" he said sipping the end of the cigarette in his mouth.   
"Uh..." She said gripping her kunai tightly and but then the end of a song ended and the interviewers came back to their conversation.  
"And back to the tragedy it would seem that the manager of Uchiha was killed by some sound ninjas a few nights ago" The inter-viewer said. Sakura's head stopped. She looked over at the man over at her and he smiled. The pulled out the kunai ready to strike put he ran his fist in to her stomach and the fell forward dropping her weapon. Coughing she groaned and he grabbed her long pink locks with a fist.  
"Haruno Sakura I take that's you" He said with a smirk.  
"Bastard!" she yelled and smacked him to let go. His grip loosened and she pulled away, opening the door, she fell out of the car and into the street. Wiping her face she grabbed her bag and took off. Running as quickly as possible. Where was a hero when you needed one? She could see lights!  
The concert! There where police there, she was saved. That was the thought until she felt a hand grip her wrist. She was whirled around and felt her lips crash against his. Her eyes widened and she pulled away, trying to break away. He pulled from her but came back with a fist, hitting her across her jaw. Sakura hit the road hard and groaned then falling unconscious.  
"Haruno Sakura, Age: 17, Daughter of Business Man Haruno…engaged to an Uchiha..." The man said calmly and the turned to see another ninja appear out of the alley shadows.  
"But which Uchiha?"   
_Chapter 1 is done! yay! this is my first fic so plz be nice and review! chapter was also helped made by Angelicangelcat! See her page and stories!...ack I'm advertizing...heh..well the more reviews I get the more inspired I become to write the next chapter so hurry ppl and reivew plz!_


	2. chapter 2 say what?

1 C Ok ppl sorry for not updating in a while..yea I have the regular excuse...busy with school and life and yada yada, you know the deal well here's chapter 2 after...

**Special thanx! XD**

**BoredTeenager : sorry 4 the chapter it was originally on word pad and I forgot to fix it**

**Skite02: I know..Sasuke and Sakura of course ...lol**

**Pink-Kunoichi-16: yea it's a mixture around regular time Naruto and modern time...**

**Grains of the past: yea I know a mistake I'll try not to make again..and I will soon fix the first chapter when I get the time.**

**Suzukatheancient: yea thanx I try my best, yea and it modern with a mix of regular naruto..and sorry it's a Sasuke and Sakura one **

Chapter 2 Say what?

Sakura's eyes opened slightly from the talking of what seemed two men.

" You really think this girl is engaged to an Uchiha ..it seems so unlikely" A familar one said. Sakura almost made out a cry. The person she was engaged to was an Uchiha? You mean like Sasuke Uchiha?

_-Omg!Omg! I could be married to...to Sasuke!aaahhh!-!_

She would squeal if her mouth was taped over.

_-This has to be the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me!I could kisss the ground for this! Oh Kami thank you! Thank you! Your so kind to me oh wow!_- She thought, but then jumped when she heard their voices again.

-_ugh, but first I need to get free_- They were still talking quietly and here was her chance to escape. Sakura raised her head to see her to see exactly where she was. She was on what looked like an old room. Thankful for her small wrists, she pulled out her wrists from the ropes and then undid her legs(and tore off the tape silently). Standing up quickly , their backs were turned to her at the moment.

-_perfect, either now or never_-

Sakura quicked the sound ninja who attacked her from before in the back. Sending him sailing face first into the ground, she passed him but was once again stopped by the other ninja.She began to reach for her kunai when she noticed her purse, which had her kunai hoister in, was gone!

- _Dammit I guess I will have to attack head on_- she thought, and began summoned enough chakra ," Shadow clone jutsu!" Sakura yelled after holding her hands in the correct sign. Two other clone Sakuras appeared at her side and smirked.

" Get'em!" They said together and began to attack their opponent as a distraction. Sakura moved behind her enemy swiftly and a hand seal to dislocate joints. She smirked, it was a trick her Sensie had taught her, next time she saw her old teacher she had to remember to thank her.

Both Sakuras landing multiple attacks their fist finished him with a double kick to the stomach. Then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura pressed her finger against the sound nin's back and activated the dislocation jutsu within seconds. His eyes widened in sudden shock and he let out a cry as he fell to his knees un able to move.

" Y-you bitch" He growled in pain. Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled in success. Until she felt someone from behind pull her back against his chest and held a kunai to her throat.

" You didn't think you could escape so easily did you?" He whispered in her and she shuddered in disgust.

" W-what do you want me for" Sakura struggled trying to figure out a way to get free.

" Your from a wealthy blood line ..." He breathed against her neck. "And you leverage..." He pulled away from her suddenly and wrapped a blind fold her eyes and another into her mouth.

An older teen about 17 cursed inwardly as one of his guitar strings snapped. Hurling it across from him into the couch, he frowned looking over at the clock It read:

_10:30_

-_ugh, its that late? When is this damn party going to end?_- He thought sourly. Not that he had even bothered to try and participate though. He was locked in one of the sound studios of the building , writing lyrics, while trying to ignore the ear blasting music from the other rooms in the hall way.

" Sasuke-teme!" Someone yelled while slamming open the door. The raven haired responded to the sound of his name with a glare and went back to his lyrics, he obviously wasn't in the mood for his loud mouthed friend.

" Hey! DON'T IGNORE ME!" the hyper blonde yelled glaring at "Sasuke-teme".

" That would be impossible since your loud ass mouth never shuts up" Sasuke said not looking up. The blonde growled at him and crossed his arms. " fine, bastard"

-_Why Sakura likes an ass whole like him, I've got no idea_- Uzumaki Naruto thought fuming silently.

Then a jingle from a cell phone's ring went off. Sasuke flipped his phone open and began speaking into it. Naruto watched his friend as his calm exterior turned into an annoyed one.

" I told father I would not make it so if he's angry with me its not my problem...no...no...no...I don't give a shit what happen to...my responsibility!...I didn't ask for this damn engagement...no I won't look for..." He was obviously arguing with someone and Naruto had an idea who. "Dammit...fine" He hung up cursing and stood glaring.

" What's up?" Naruto asked looking at the angered Sasuke.

" Nothing that concerns you dobe" Sasuke said grabbing his stuff. Sasuke made his way to the door.

" wait your leaving? What was that about an engagement? Your engaged to some chick?" Naruto asked jumping off the couch. Sasuke glared. " Aha! So you are! hahaha! after getting to know you what girl in their right mind would want to marry you!" Naruto said, laughing.

" Thousands would want me" Sasuke said leaving with a smirk as Naruto stopped laughing to send his raven haired friend a hatred felt look. Sitting back on the couch, he remembered something also that sounded familiar. He had ran into Shikamaru early before coming to the concert and heard that his lovely Sakura-chan was getting engaged too! it was the worst thing he'd every heard ,even worse than not having Ramen for a month. So now both of his closest friends were getting married... Both of themgetting married around the same time...weird coincidence.

- _hey you think they are...maybe getting married to each other...nah no way in hell_- Naruto laughed nervously at that thought and got up.

" I'm just being stupid" He mumbled and walked out of the room to go back into the party.

" Why would I care if my "fiancé " got kidnapped" Sasuke hissed under his breath. " If she even

take care of a few worthless sound ninja than she doesn't deserve my last name" he said thoughtlessly as he walked out into the street. He frowned at the thought of having a weak wife, not something he was particularly looking forward to not that he was into the whole situation but he knew since he was 17 unlike his so-called wife who only found probably less than 24 hours ago..

- _and people are already after her..damn bastards_- bitterly he began walking to the parking lot to drive off and get home. But the idea of his 'wife' in the sound ninja's hand was just bothering him to much. Besides if she died then he would just be used to be hooked up again with another annoying girl. Reaching out in his pocket for his keys as he approached his car, Sasuke opened it and sat in.

And not to mention a wealthy girl's death would be on his hands and then he would here the end of it from his father.

" This is bull.." He opened his phone again and began to call to get exactly where she was in the first place.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the crack in the wall for the hundredth time. She growled angrily and waited for her kidnapper to come. Just the thought of getting free to see who her fiancé was , was killing her.

" Come on, come on Sakura girl you can do it" She mumbled willing her self to untie the ropes, I mean she learned this in her physical part of training but the thought of it actually happening to her in real life changed perspectives on how she usually thought of it...just a waste of time, that was her thought before. Of coarse she aced every quiz, test ,exam, you name it she passed it, but in all she was to engrossed with getting the latest posters of her Sasuke to really care. Now she was kind of regretting it. The sound of movement and doors opening caused her to look over at the tattered doors. The sound ninja walked in hastily, a bit on the edge actually.

" What, has my knight in shining armor finally arrived?" she asked with a smirk, he gave her an evil look and she could only conclude that she was right. " I'm right aren't I? Well you're fool in the first place to think that you could get away with this"

The sound nin made a fist and began to walk toward her. Sakura gulped and quickly began fidgeting with the now loose knots of her rope.

" you've got a too much mouth for a hostage...I think its time you became quiet" He said under his breath stalking toward her. Sakura finally slipped her hands out of the ropes and began to rise ready to attack, but he came first hitting her harshly across the side of her forehead and face. She fell to her knees holding her head as she began to feel a sticky liquid slide across her fingers.

" Y-you" she began but fell forward on to her hands.

- _no, I have to be strong I can't black out now_- she thought. Suddenly the door slammed open and someone entered. Even before she could lift her head along with her body to see who it was she heard the enemy ninja scream out in pain and saw him fall in front of her. His eyes open and lifeless. Sakura gasped and sat instantly trying to get away from the body. Her head became intensely dizzy and she looked around. Her eyes suddenly shut in pain as her head seemed like it was splitting in half as she moved it, " Aah," she groaned and gripped it painfully. Someone then grabbed her and bent down in front of her to see if she was ok.

"Don't move" He said taking a look at the damage done to her head. Sakura inwardly gasped as she recognized that voice, she knew it anywhere...because she had listened to it sing practically everyday. Lifting her head while ignoring the gnawing headache in her head she looked up to see her savior. Her mouth dropped slightly as she looked at the Raven haired man in front of her.

" S-sasuke" She utter in totally shock. He raised an eyebrow and moved a hand behind her head and down to her neck.

" So you're my fiancé, hm?" He moved toward her and placed a kiss on shocked lips. He pressed a pressure point on her neck sending her into a temporary darkness. " How annoying..."

_ok that was chapter woohoo I finished it in well I'll try and udate soon please review as always_


	3. AN: sorry guys!

Hey guys~~~

Thanks for all your support, but unfortunately, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I know. It's been a little over 2 years and I come back now telling all of you (who has supported my story) that I'm putting it on hiatus now. Haha. Well, to be truthful, one, I've been really busy with school (like the past 2 years) two, I'm having writer's block, and three, the person that I'm writing the sorta with has kinda left me and we haven't been in contact for a while. But if any of you readers have an idea for the next chapter (that I'm not sure when will come out), feel free to email me and I'll _try_ to get an update in but I can't guarantee that it's going to happen anytime soon.

Again, thanks for all my readers who support my story when I practically killed it (not literally).

~With much love,

SakuraxSasuke


End file.
